


Jelly Babies

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Find It Fix It Flog It RPF
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Jelly Babies, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: A drabble where Si gets greedy and steals all of Henry's jelly babies, but Henry manages to sneak a crafty taste anyway - with a crafty kiss. A fluffy 300-worder.





	Jelly Babies

"Which ones are your favourites again?" Si had asked him, rifling through the bag, looking at the many different coloured confectionery.

"Uh... green." Why did he just _say_ that? It was obvious what was going to happen. He turned to Simon, "Have you just eaten a green one?"

And Si just smiled, his mouth stuffed and soon to be stuffed with _another_ green jelly baby.

"Have you just eaten another one?" Henry accused him, trying to steal the bag but ultimately failing.

The older man pulled the Land Rover up and onto the drive. He leaned over to Simon's side and peered into the almost empty bag. To his surprise, Si didn't snatch it back. It soon became obvious why: there was only a red and a yellow one left.

"You've bloody eaten them all!"

"Yep," he replied, laughing, his gob full of sweets.

"That's not the _only_ way I'll get a taste," Cole told him, raising his eyebrows. He was going to sample his favourite jelly baby flavour by hook or by crook. One hand delicately cradling Si's face, he pulled him in for a kiss which startled him so much he nearly dropped the bag.

"Henry..." he gasped and, then, ran a tongue over his lips to savour the taste of the kiss. "Are the green ones still your fave?" came a mischievous smirk.

"More than ever," said Henry, not taking his eyes off him once.

O'Brien held his gaze and held that _smirk_ whilst he reached into the bag for another, popping the red one in his mouth and chewing.

"Actually--" he was interrupted, mid-chew. "I think the red ones are my favourites now," Henry told him, grinning and reaching forward for another kiss.

"Greedy boy," Si whispered. 

"Ehp-- Cheeky _bastard_ ," Henry retorted, shaking the empty bag.


End file.
